


This Pain in My Chest (Levihan)

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: Levi dies during the expedition Hanji finds a letter from Levi written to her





	This Pain in My Chest (Levihan)

Hanji, all tired and warn out from the expedition, dragging herself down the hall along the wall to her room, trying to avoid all eye contact with the people walking by. She wants to be left alone, not wanting to talk to anyone as she has just lost of one of her best friends. She feels a pain in her chest, not knowing how to describe the way she is feeling. This best friend she just lost..... is the person she is in love with. She's loved him for ages, but has never brought up the courage to tell him this. She didn't know how, not knowing how he would react to her confession, she kept it to herself, hoping that what ever she was feeling about him would just go away.

Making it to her room, slamming the door shut behind her, throwing her jacket on the ground and kicking her boots off, adding them to the mess that is already present. Throwing herself onto the bed, hiding her face in her pillow, crying. Gripping at her chest, just wanting the pain to go away. Looking over, noticing a small letter sitting alone on her bedside table. Extending out her arm, grabbing the letter and slowly opens it. It's covered in tear stains that are not hers and a lot of words have been crossed out and re written, multiple times. She slowly starts to read it.

"Dear Hanji,

First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for always being so mean to you all the time, I really am. I guess it's because I love you. I don't know how to describe the way I'm feeling, all I know is that I really love you. I just don't know how to say it, I'm just scared about how you would react to this. I just wish I could have brought up the courage to tell you this, maybe we could have been in a relationship together..... What am I saying? There's no way you would like me the same way as I like you..... At least you would know how I feel. I want to say thank you for always being there for me, you really did make me happy. You were the only person who tried make friends with me when I first joined the scouts, you were one of the only very few people who treated me like another human being. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I mean you probably don't like me like that anyway, because of how mean I always was to you. Once again, Hanji, I am sorry for how I treated you and I love you. Please keep living for me, the world needs a beautiful crazy scientist like you.

I love you, Hanji,

~Levi

New tear stains are now visible from Hanji crying, the pain in her chest hurting more as she cries, gripping the letter at her chest. Now she wishes she could of told him how she feels, regretting it so much that it hurts. Maybe if she told him, he would still be here with her. No tears would have been cried out. A small raspy cry comes out, not knowing how to deal with this pain she is currently feeling. She wishes that he was still here with her, but he is not. Feeling empty and broken, missing him so much, she curls up in a small ball on her bed slightly, crying.

About ten or so minutes later, Hanji has cried out all her tears. The pain in her chest still present. She makes a promise. A promise to keep living, to stay a live for Levi. To make him proud, not to let him down. No matter how much she is hurting that he's gone. She is going to keep living.........for him.

"I love you, Levi......"


End file.
